dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:XavierGrimwand
Welcome Hi and welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your contributions. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! JoePlay (talk) 01:20, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Thankyou Thank you for your help with the Wikia, Xavier! We really appreciate it. Selty 20:17, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Hey You just changed my beautiful British English into American English! The horror, the horror! :), just kidding Loleil 22:37, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ^ Thinking about it, though, shouldn't we be spelling everything in traditional british? Thedas spelling is the same, too. Just for consistency ;P Selty 22:46, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Actually, no, BioWare uses American spellings (and grammar) in their games. XavierGrimwand 22:48, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah as much as I would like to write in British I think the fact the game is written American English probably should dictate what spelling and grammar conventions are followed here, I just have to break my British habit. P.S. Hope I didn't come off as offended as I didn't mind. I'm just protective of British English :) Loleil 22:55, 21 March 2009 (UTC) I wasn't sure at first, but you wouldn't have been the first person I ticked off. :) And I personally prefer the BEST spelling, regardless of region. Most of those BESTS come from AmE, though. ;) (BrE spellings I prefer: judgement, acknowledgement) XavierGrimwand 23:00, 21 March 2009 (UTC) No need to get tetchy here, I made a friendly comment, albeit ignorant, perhaps. I just assumed it was the spelling as they use, "Grey" and not, "Gray". Hey, I am not master of the english language, I corrected myself ;) Selty 23:00, 21 March 2009 (UTC) BioWare likes to use BrE words for proper nouns -- like Spectre and Grey Wardens. The general language, though, definitely follows American standards. XavierGrimwand 23:04, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Ahh, yes I see, I see. Thanks for informing me I had no idea. Also, why are you erasing categories from the pictures? Do you think they are not needed? Please let me know thanks ;) Selty 23:18, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Hehe whoops. I guess old habits die hard Loleil 00:03, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry for my two incorrect grammar edits, thanks for fixing it back. I'll look into the rules and try to learn them correctly again. Internet screwed my head up, I used to know this way back in highschool :-( RobbieGee 21:55, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Blight That kind of advanced editing, only JoePlay seems to get his head around. I would personally like to rid the menus of the images, too, and still keep them in the categories, but that again is too advanced for my skills. I would also love to add submenus to the categories (i.e add a sub menu in the Lore menu, and a sub menu in the gameplay for classes, weapons etc.) but alas I have no idea how to do this. You can't do it through editing the monaco sidebar. Oh, and just add the Darkspawn category to the Blight page, if that is what you mean. Selty 23:31, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :Hi Xavier. I wanted to bring your attention to the newest reply I made to this forum topic regarding the sidebar menus. If there are any other changes you'd like done, please post them there. Thanks! JoePlay (talk) 21:47, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Mixed Signals “Signalling” was written without thinking on my part so I'm glad you caught it, but what you’ve written implies there is a universal rule regarding its spelling. The double L is correct spelling for British English. You could just say, “Changing to US spelling” or something like that. Loleil 03:08, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :There is a universal rule. (Well. Almost. It's valid 90% of the time, I'd say.) And the extra detail in the comment was kind of meant to catch your eye, I suppose. It's one of those rules people don't tend to understand very well. Especially since it's in both BrE and AmE. It's just to what degree each follows it. (AmE does so more, is all.) :I think the rule is best exemplified with the words differ and defer. The spelling difference when using suffixes has to do with the emphasis, or lack thereof, on the second syllable. That is: DIFF-er and de-FER. You only double the final R''' in '''defer because the end of the word has emphasis. :AmE applies this rule more consistently. e.g. LA-beled, TRAV-eled, MOD-eled versus pro-PELLed, re-PELLed, re-BELLed. :XavierGrimwand 04:33, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Ah, I thought you were saying that that spelling was non-existent, but instead it was part of a plan to raise public awareness of grammar rules! My knowledge of the rules behind English is hazy at best, so I learned something today. Thank you for that :) Loleil 07:37, 28 March 2009 (UTC) I spent a while editing that picture and it's caption yet failed to notice the spelling error. Thanks. --Selty 04:34, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Un-ness You know you made me paranoid that unreleased wasn't a real word. I had to look it up to make sure! But it definitely reads better with the comma, they're the bane of my grammatical existence hehe. Loleil 00:11, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Still Here Yep still here, just enjoying a mini-holiday from computers after exams and I think we do a good job on the wiki's grammar and spelling, though I always feel the urge to add that you are the wiki’s king of grammar somewhere on your user page, as your knowledge astounds me! :) Loleil 00:36, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Done and done. :)--Selty 11:42, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Congratulations on your promotion . Loleil 22:59, 13 July 2009 (UTC) : *Grumbles* The things that I have to put up with... :P : -- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand']] on Monday, July 13, 2009 @ 7:07 pm (ET) Maric's Promised Promise Confusion Thanks for helping me with the Maric article. I wanted to check with you before I change anything you wrote, but the way this sentence reads now seems inaccurate to me. "Maric accepted the Witch's help in exchange for a promise that he kept her secrets." This makes it sound as though he was just forbidden from revealing the Witch's secrets, but what actually happened is that the Witch set him free, in exchange for a promise that she would force Maric to keep (at a future date), and he must not reveal what that promise was to anyone. Maric did promise to keep this secret, but he also was forced into a binding future agreement, which I don't think this sentence by itself conveys. How could that be succinctly written? :If you're interested in multiple opinions, I think what you've got there is pretty good. Though personally, I would suggest "The Witch helped Maric in exchange for his making an unknown promise that he must fulfill at a future date. He could not reveal what this promise was to anyone" and welcome to the wiki :) Loleil 00:31, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :: yes, that's just right. thanks! Calydon 05:52, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ::: Are you guys trying to confuse me? What do I have to do with any of this? :P ::: -- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand']] on Monday, July 20, 2009 @ 11:22 am (ET) :::: LOL just noticed it wasn't Xavier who answered my question. Calydon 17:48, 20 July 2009 (UTC) And I just noticed that it wasn't Xavier who wrote the sentence in question, it was Selty. Ah good times, this discussion's title is perfect . Loleil 00:25, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :: All my fault - sorry for being a confusing newbie, and for cluttering this talk page with things that should be on Selty's.Calydon 05:18, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Singular Thingamagig I thought something sounded off, but I couldn’t think of a word that was inclusive of both genders, but now I know why it sounded odd and thanks to your super grammar skills that paragraph reads much better now. Really, where would the wiki’s grammar be without you? Loleil 13:22, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Talk Page Hey Xavier, I left you a message on my talk page. Please have a look. I know I should have placed the message on yours so you get a notification but somehow I find it strange to disrupt the discussion. Maybe I'm too used to forums, hm. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 06:32, October 16, 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander Funnily, it made me notice that I appear under "Featured users" O.o which caused me to finally shape my user page. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 20:38, October 22, 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander Re: Please Stop Adding Nonsense It's hardly nonsense. It really *is* intriguing why the devs decided to leave the title of King intact, while altering all the remaining ones. Gorthuar 21:31, November 25, 2009 (UTC) : ) Hello :) I know nothing of these sites ( i mean-i do not know how to use it!...). I was trying to find the people who designed D.a.o `s characters and i bumped into your name.Are you one of the designers? (i hold myself from expressing my joyful screams for your work...!) p.s.- Forgive my english,for i do not speak your language fluently :) p.s.2- if you are, i wrote a letter for you as soon as i finished playing dragon age origins. i guess it is one more letter of complaints about Alistair :p Take care :)